Essence of the Moon
by Vixen Smith
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the story of Carlisle Cullen's little sister, Taylor Cullen. This is the story of Taylor's life as a vampire and the untold part she and her coven played in Victoria's defeat.  Summary sucks. Just read and REVIEW PLEASE! Title may change...</html>
1. Coven Key

Taylor's Coven Taylor-Lucas

Tony-Lisa

Zach-Theresa

Jaymee-Alex

Brandon

Jason-Kasey

Jake

Mark

Alex-Katy

Coven Extras

Taylor: * (inflicting fear) ^ (Carlisle Cullen)

Lucas: * (telekinesis)

Zach: ^ (Alice Cullen)

Theresa: * (particle rearrangement)

Zach: * (Magnetism)

Jake: * (teleportation)

Katy: * (controls weather)

Alex: * (controls fire)

Coven Interests:

Zach: Music

Alex: Punk

Jason: Writing/ gardening

Tony: Skateboarding

Mark: Surfing

Jake: Cooking

Brandon: Martial Arts

Lucas: Gardening

Katy: Studying/punk

Kasey: Gothic

Jaymee: Shopping

Theresa: Reading

Lisa: Art

Taylor: Reading/ Music

Coven Key:

~ Dashed together means they are a couple

~ An asterisk (*) means they have a power

~ A tent (^) means they are somehow related to someone in the Olympic Peninsula Coven.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Taylor Cullen. My little sister. Is it so surprising that I miss her so much? I remember everything about her. I remember the short-lived jealousy when she was born, her quiet nature, the innocent blue eyes and fiery red hair. What I remember most about Taylor, though, is her care for me. I had always been that over-protective brother, I suppose, but Taylor had always been there for me, even though she hated having me on her case all the time. My parents had not really been that supporting of my chosen path to become a doctor, but my sister had been with me every step of the way. She was just as proud as I was when I brought home my Bachelor in medical studies, and even more so when I showed her my first business authorization reading " Carlisle Cullen, Hospital Doctor".

Taylor didn't share her ambitions with me, so I guess I'll never know what she wanted to be when she grew up. I'll never get the chance to talk to her again, ever. Our last conversation was in 1665. Nearly four centuries ago.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1672

Taylor's eyes flew open and she gasped for air desperately. Everything she looked at was sharper, more defined. Colours more vibrant and things she normally wouldn't have been able to see due to distance were clearer. Taylor remained lying on the wet pavement of the dark ally, attempting to recall what had happened or how long she had been lying on the ground. A tingling sensation tickled the back of her throat and mouth. Taylor closed her eyes to calm herself. She heaved herself up and took a deep breath. The scent of fresh bread hit her nose. Taylor shook her head and began to walk in the direction of the smell. There was something stranger, a more unfamiliar scent than the bread. Whatever it was, Taylor decided, it smells good. Like honeysuckle. But not. Presently she arrived at a quaint home illuminated by cheery candlelight. Taylor peeked through the open window and watched a lovely looking couple settle down for dinner, which included the bread she had been smelling. Taylor found herself watching the young woman. She could see every fiber in her blue dress and even the pulse throbbing in her skinny little neck. It was too much. Taylor lost all sense of control over herself and jumped through the window, sending shattered glass across the floor. She leaped onto the startled woman and, unthinking, sunk her teeth into her neck. At first, the girl struggled, but soon life left her. Taylor growled to herself quietly and dropped her first kill. The burning in her mouth had subsided somewhat, but not entirely. A gun sounded and a bullet bounced harmlessly off Taylor's shoulder. She stared at the bullet lying on the ground for a few moments before drawing her gaze up to the terrified man standing on the staircase.

" W-who are you?" he stammered, trying to keep his voice steady.

Taylor cocked her head and took one step towards him but didn't answer. The man shook uncontrollably. Taylor scented a slightly brittle, very pungent scent, like smoke. She liked the smell. She smiled slightly as she identified it as fear.

" Who are you?" the man asked again, raising his voice somewhat.

Taylor straightened her head and blinked slowly, regaining some of her sanity. "My name is Taylor. What is your name?"

The man stepped up to the next stair. " Lucas," he replied.

Taylor smiled innocently at him. " Are you frightened, Lucas?"

Lucas pulled his shotgun closer to him and didn't reply.

" What was her name?" Taylor asked, gesturing with her head to the dead woman.

" Lori."

Taylor nodded slowly to herself and stepped towards Lucas. " Do I frighten you?" she asked again.

Lucas shivered on his stair. Annoyed, Taylor shrieked menacingly at him and hurtled over the banister and crashed into Lucas. She grabbed his arm and tore it towards her. Lucas screamed as the bone shattered and he dropped the gun. Taylor again felt her brain shut down as she bite into the skin on his nicely tanned arm. With his free arm Lucas whipped the barrel of the gun at Taylor's head, knocking her off of him and sending her rolling down the stairs.

Lucas groaned and clutched at his arm, wincing in pain as he touched his wound. Taylor jumped up to her feet, tenderly pressing against her head. She suddenly began to wonder why she had felt no pain when she had been hit. She glanced up a Lucas, who lay writhing in his own blood on the staircase. Enthralled, Taylor licked the blood off her fingers, watching him. When his body finally lay still, Taylor walked into the neatly kept living room, still licking her fingers, away from the destroyed kitchen. She turned to a large mirror mounted on a wall and examined her reflection. She stopped short with one finger in her mouth.

She had always been pale, but now her skin seemed flawless and looked as if she had just jumped into a pool of white flour. Her red, wavy hair stood out against the white of her skin. Taylor's eyes were no longer blue, but a vivid red. Removing her finger from between her teeth, Taylor smiled at herself. Her canines were marginally longer and a lot sharper than they used to be. A groan from Lucas jolted Taylor out of her spacey state.

Walking back into the kitchen, Taylor paid little attention to the blood pooling on the floor or the writhing man on the staircase. She grasped the sill of the window she had jumped through tightly and stared at the ground in disbelief. She was horrified at herself. At what she had just done. At the monster she had become. Taylor closed her eyes and breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself. It would be no use to panic or cry or wallow in self-pity.

" Taylor."

Lucas stared at her. Taylor turned to face him, finding him now standing on the last stair, only mere meters away from her.

Taylor forced herself not to gasp. If he had been handsome before, he was gorgeous now. His skin was paler but still tanned, not as pasty as hers was. The wounds she had left on him were gone, leaving only a small scar on his arm where she'd bit him. Lucas had red eyes now, not as vivid as hers were, but still bright. Taylor found she couldn't look at him. She tore her eyes away and retreated back into the living room.

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. Lucas entered almost silently. He stood next to her, looking at himself for what seemed like the first time.

" I'm sorry," she said, nearly inaudibly, after a short time of silence. Lucas looked down at her.

" For what?" he asked. Taylor gazed back up at him.

" For attacking you and Lori."

A quizzical look spread over his face. "You attacked me?"

Taylor nodded slowly. " Yes…and I killed your wife. I think she was your wife anyway."

" I had a wife?"

" …Yes…"

Lucas smiled slightly as realization dawned on him. " The girl in the kitchen?"

Taylor nodded.

" Did I live here?" he asked.

" Yes."

He shook his head. " I don't remember."

Taylor looked back at her reflection. " It's all right. I don't remember anything before tonight either."

" But it doesn't matter," Lucas said.

" It doesn't?"

" No. Look at us. We are flawless. Like perfection. Perfect like gods," he answered.

" Perfect," she echoed.

Voices sounded from outside. Shouting voices.

" That can't be good," Taylor murmured.

" Will you promise to stay with me?" Lucas asked seriously.

Taylor closed her eyes. " Yes," she answered.

Lucas took hold of her hand. " Then we must leave now, before we get caught."

Taylor nodded and together they snuck out the backdoor. Hand in hand they jumped to a nearby rooftop with their newfound strength, speed and agility. Lucas rubbed his neck with his free had.

" Your throat burns," Taylor guessed.

" Yes."

Taylor smiled slyly. " I can fix that."

And again they set off. Perfect, stealthy hunters. Nothing was found in the morning, only blood on the ground. They were the image of beauty, as if carved from marble. They were vampires.


End file.
